


Player 3

by RaidouKuzunoha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love, video gaming!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidouKuzunoha/pseuds/RaidouKuzunoha
Summary: Emu looks happier than usual. Is it because he’s playing video games? Is it because he’s playing them with Kiriya? Either way it is somewhat… cute.





	Player 3

It was routine at this point to have Hiiro complain about Emu and Kiriya playing Doremifabeat at the CR, and while he had told them countless times that what they did was not suitable background noise for his cake eating time, the reply was always the same: Emu apologizing and saying they are at a good part so they can’t stop, and Kiriya calling him a “party pooper”.

Realizing that the commotion won't stop any time soon, the genius surgeon finally gives up. Hiiro continues to eat his cake while frowning at the other two, but something catches his attention. Emu looks happier than usual. Is it because he’s playing video games? Is it because he’s playing them with Kiriya? Either way it is somewhat… cute. Hiiro chokes on his cake when he realizes he is wishing he was the one playing with Emu instead of Kiriya. What kind of thought was that? He didn’t even like video games… Was something wrong with him?

“Are you alright?” Emu’s voice comes from near the gaming machine. He'd apparently caught Hiiro staring.

“Intern, I do not need your concern.”

With that, Hiiro takes his plate and leaves to eat elsewhere.


End file.
